hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hellboy Universe Comics
The first Hellboy story appeared in ''San Diego Comic Con Comics'' #2, published August 1993. Since then Hellboy and the world created by Mike Mignola have appeared in numerous comic mini-series and short stories. Unlike many other comics, Hellboy and its associated titles have never existed as ongoing monthly issues. However in addition to numbers within a given mini-series, issues are also given an overall series number. Issues of Hellboy, and associated comics also contain the Hellmail letter column. Also unlike most comics, Hellboy stories do not follow strict chronological order. While there is a 'present' with an ongoing narrative, many stories jump back in time. The majority of Hellboy and associated stories have been collected in over 25 Trade Paperbacks. Publication Lines :see also: list of Hellboy universe stories Over time the Hellboy world has expanded to include 5 (arguably 6) separate but interconnected lines of comics. ''Hellboy'' :see also: list of all Hellboy stories The original, and longest running line, is Hellboy. Originally Hellboy followed Hellboy's work within the B.P.R.D.. Following Conqueror Worm published in 2001, Hellboy has been traveling solo, and the stories have increasingly focused on mythological themes and Hellboy's destiny within the supernatural world. With few exceptions Mike Mignola has written every Hellboy story solo. Initially Mignola received scripting help from John Byrne on the two earliest Hellboy stories, and on Seed of Destruction. Then in 2007, Joshua Dysart co-wrote They That Go Down to the Sea in Ships, a comic that promoted the game Hellboy: The Science of Evil. At first Hellboy was drawn exclusively by Mignola. Then in 2006, the two issue Makoma became the first Hellboy story to feature outside art. While Mignola continues to draw some of Hellboy other artists, especially Richard Corben and Duncan Fegredo, draw the bulk. ''Abe Sapien'' :see also: list of Abe Sapien stories First published in March 1998, a relatively small number of stories have centered around Abe Sapien's solo work. Currently stories include: Drums of the Dead (Mar '98), "Abe Sapien vs. Science" (Sep '99), the 5 issue The Drowning (Feb-Jun '08), The Haunted Boy (Oct '09) and the 2 issue The Abyssal Plain (Jun-Jul '10). Chronologically, all of these stories are set prior to Hellboy leaving the Bureau in 2000. ''B.P.R.D'' :see also: list of B.P.R.D. stories Following Hellboy's departure from the Bureau, B.P.R.D. was spun-off into its own line of comics. B.P.R.D. continued to follow the adventures of established characters like Abe Sapien, Liz Sherman and Roger but has also introduced new characters like Johann Krauss, Ben Daimio and Panya. The first 3 page ''B.P.R.D.'' story was published from Dec '01 to Feb '02 in Dark Horse Extra. While for a time B.P.R.D. showcased rotating writers and artists, since 2004 John Arcudi, often with Mignola, has been the regular writer and Guy Davis the regular artists. While the format of B.P.R.D. remains as mini-series and one-shots, at least one new issue was published every month from March 2007 to May 2010. After a two month break, B.P.R.D. will resume publishing monthly issues.The Hellmail of King of Fear #5 Following the end of King of Fear, which concludes the first story cycle, the B.P.R.D. line will take two months off before starting a new round of comics. These stories will be part of the 'Hell on Earth' cycle. The first two mini-series will be named New World and Gods And Monsters.To Hellboy and Back: B.P.R.D.'s Next Chapter http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=26035 ''B.P.R.D.'' 1940s :see also: list of B.P.R.D. 1940s stories Although technically part of the B.P.R.D. line, a number of stories have appeared following the very beginnings of the Bureau during the aftermath of World War II and the rise of the Cold War. These stories feature Trevor Bruttenholm, and occasionally a cameo by a young Hellboy. Two 5 issue mini-series; 1946 (Jan-May '08) and 1947 (Jul-Nov '09), and two short stories; "Bishop Olak's Devil" (May '08) and "And What Shall I Find There?" (Jun '09), have been published so far. ''Lobster Johnson'' :see also: list of Lobster Johnson stories Lobster Johnson depicts the Pulp adventures of 'The Lobster' and his crew as they fight against mad scientists, Nasis and supernatural foes. Lobster Johnson was first depicted in "The Killer in My Skull," a backup feature to Hellboy: Box Full of Evil #1 in August 1999. Afterward he appeared mainly as a ghost in the B.P.R.D. comics. However in 2007, Lobster Johnson appeared in his own 5 issue mini-series, The Iron Prometheus. While these are the only Lobster Johnson comics for now, Mignola hopes to have other stories in the future. ''Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder'' Witchfinder depicts the adventures of Occult Detective Sir Edward Grey in Victorian England. Grey was first mentioned in Hellboy: Wake the Devil published in June 1996. Since then he has had a number of relatively minor appearances in various Hellboy comics, and a significant scene in Abe Sapien: The Drowning #1 (Feb '08). So far Grey has been featured in the short story Murderous Intent (Nov '08), and the 5 issue mini-series In the Service of Angels (Jul-Nov '09). Story Publication Timeline This chart records the first time a stories was published in the Hellboy Universe. It does not list every time a story was published, nor where the story was published. For that and other information see the articles on individual stories. Titles with a '#' before the number denote actual issue numbers. Numbers without a '#' are part numbers, within some other larger publication. Titles followed by an 'E' denote an expanded version of the story, or a new epilogue, generally as reprinted in a TPB. Stories Out of Continuity A number stories have featured Hellboy and related characters but are generally not considered to be part of the main Hellboy Canon. Such stories include; * Numerous Hellboy guest appearances in other comics including; ** John Byrne's Next Men #21 (Dec 1993) ** Danger Unlimited #4 (May 1994) a 2 panel cameo ** Savage Dragon #34-35 (Dec 1996, Feb 1997) ** Painkiller Jane/Hellboy (Aug 1998) ** Batman Hellboy Starman #1-2 (Jan-Feb 1999) ** The Goon #7 (Jun 2004) ** Ghost/Hellboy Special #1-2 (May-Jun 2005) * 'Hellboy Junior' (Oct 1997, Oct-Nov 1999) showing the (mis)adventures of a Hellboy still in Hell before coming to earth * "The Astromagnet" (2002) a short story created as a promo for Hellboy Sourcebook and Role Playing Game * "The Kabandha" (Aug 2002) a short story printed in Hellboy Sourcebook and Role Playing Game * Hellboy: Weird Tales #1-8 (Feb 2003 to Apr 2004, every two months) a collection of other writers' takes on Hellboy * Hellboy Animated Comics (Oct 2006-Dec 2007) further expanding the Hellboy Animated world * Hellboy: The Golden Army (Jan 2008) a promotional tie-in for Hellboy II: The Golden Army It is occasionally unclear whether a story should be considered in Canon. However, as a general rule, stories reprinted in a normal Hellboy or related Trade Paperback can safely be seen as within continuity, while those not reprinted, or reprinted in some other way can be assumed outside of continuity. Notes Category:Comics